Pokémon N
Hello there. My name is Kaido (a weird name, I know), and I am here to share my experience with a... Special... kind of Pokémon game. Long story short, it was NOT what I was expecting. But you're here for the long story. The Cartridge Origins The game was for Game Boy, and was a nice-looking crystal looking colour, and had an official-looking sticker that wasn't damaged. It was in surprisingly good shape. Anyways, I got the game and the Game Boy from my grandfather. I got the Game Boy, without any games, or batteries. I asked him if he had any games. He said that he'd look for some later, and would mail them to me if he found any. 2 Weeks later, I got a single package, that read "From Grandpa." I opened it, and it had a letter inside, as well as a single cartridge. The letter read: "Hey, I found this game looking through some old boxes. I remembered that you wanted at least 1 game for the Game Boy, so... Enjoy! -Sincerely, Grandpa." I immediately put the game in the Game Boy, and turned on the system. The title of the game was "Pokémon N Version." The Game The game started out with "Mr. N presents..." in a classy, crystal-looking colour. It then showed me the title screen: "Pokémon R Version". was on the screen, with a very good-looking trainer, and a Blastoise, together on the screen. They looked at each other, with a starry, dedicated look in their eyes. I pressed START, and was shown the "File Select" screen. There were 3 options: "Continue," "New Game," and "Options." I chose Continue, and the file info said: "0 badges, 0 Pokémon, 0:00 time." This looked very uninteresting, so I checked Options. It had a very interesting new option: "Pokémon allowed in inventory" was now selectable. I set it to 9, and started a new game. It started in my character (who I named Kaido, you know why)'s house. He was on the phone, and talking. It seemed like he was talking to Professor Oak, about getting a Pokémon. He then proceeded to drive to his lab, which means he was older than 16, or just flat out crazy. He parked just outside of Oak's lab, and went inside. He got the choice of Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur, instead of Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. I assumed that it was due to his age and maturity over a little kid's age and maturity. After he chose his Pokémon, he then went into the wilderness. I was finally able to play the game. So far, I've only played the File Select, and choosing the Pokémon. I found a wild Pokémon. Its name was "Riptuly" and I caught it with ease. It looked like a little cute dinosaur, with stubby little legs, but without a nose. I then noticed one thing: In my "Pokémon" inventory, it didn't look like I could catch 9 Pokémon, It looked like I could only catch 6, like usual. 5 Pokémon catches later, and I went to catch 1 more Pokémon, and I couldn't find any Pokémon... I spent over 9 minutes looking for one. I just couldn't find one. And then... I found one. The Pokémon wasn't natural. It was a mix of multiple Pokémon into one, then melted into crystal. It was Level 56, obviously way too powerful for me, my Venusaur was Level 39, and couldn't win. After having my ass pretty much handed to me, The monstrosity vanished in red dust. Its name was then shown on the screen: "Kaido lost to Mr. N!" The creator turned into this... thing. I don't know how... Then the screen went dark blue. I heard a noise that sounded both similar and completely new to me... Then it clicked. I knew what the sound was. It was 2 sounds, actually. When you know what the sounds are, it changes the feeling of the game entirely. The 1st sound was a heart beat, the kind you hear when you are on a jog, but the 2nd sound... Was an unborn baby crying in pure, sustained agony. It never stopped crying, no matter what I pressed. Then the heart beat went faster, and the baby's crying was louder. Then the screen went white. I saw the letter 'N". Some letters appeared on the screen, quite smaller than the N. I then realized that this spelt a word. Then I figured out what the word spelt. It spelt Necrophilia. I took the game, and put it in a box. I would break it, but it was a gift. A fucked up gift, sure, but a gift none the less. I haven't touched the game since. KaidoKaizo (talk) 00:27, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Pokemon Category:Original Story